


Family Bonding

by Im_H0rribl3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Barebacking, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Futanari, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Trauma, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_H0rribl3/pseuds/Im_H0rribl3
Summary: 21 and Gero share a few too many drinks, when 16 arrives at the lab how will he cope with two propositioning parents? (I don’t condone any of this btw)
Relationships: Android 21/Android 16 (Dragon Ball), Android 21/Android 16/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball), Android 21/Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball), Dr. Gero/Android 16 (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Family Bonding

It was usually quiet in the lab when Android 21 and Gero were working, today was different. They were chatting about how well 16 seemed to be adjusting to having both of them around, their chattiness could be attributed to some alcohol they had shared earlier. Maybe the alcohol was also to blame for their affectionate glances and lingering touches, with booze in their systems they seemed to be much more openly flirty with one another. Loving glances and lingering touches turned into more quickly, it was risky to mess around in the lab especially when 16 should be coming back at any moment. Despite this, Gero had 21 seated on his desk and was peppering kisses against her neck. 21 giggled and pushed against his chest, “stop it, your mustache tickles!” Gero let out a throaty chuckle and let his hands roam up to grope her breasts, “we’re just getting started dear.” Android 21 arched her back and kicked her heels off, she pulled her dress up and began shimmying out of her tights. Gero smiled and kept one hand on her chest, now dragging the other one down to caress her thigh; “I’m a lucky man to have a wife like you, you’re stunning,” 21 laughed and hooked her legs around Gero’s waist, “Don’t sell yourself short, you’re incredibly smart.... and well endowed.” 

Gero moved Android 21’s underwear aside and rubbed his thumb against her clit, rubbing small circles into the sensitive nub. 21 moaned and leaned forward to kiss the doctor, her moans becoming muffled by his lips. Unbeknownst to the scientists, Android 16 just arrived. He paused outside the lab’s door when he heard a high pitched moan come from inside, he furrowed his brows in confusion. He opened the door and quietly stepped inside, he slowed his stride when he continued to hear high pitched moans from 21. He rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the sight before him, 21 with her legs splayed and Gero thrusting Into her. 16 stared wide eyed at the crude display, he didn’t know what to do; he didn’t want to interrupt them but he couldn’t just leave. 

21’s moans picked up in pitch and frequency as Gero quickened his pace, the female android’s moans made him uncomfortable. This whole scenario made him uncomfortable in fact. He’d just try to slip past them and go to his room. As he quietly sidestepped past them he made a miscalculation and a piece of his armor got caught on a metal tray without him noticing, the object was pulled off of an exam table and crashed to the floor. 16 froze and looked down at what he had knocked off, he got the feeling that he was going to be in trouble. Gero slowed his movements but didn’t stop, he glanced over his shoulder at the large ginger android; “Android 16, we weren’t expecting you back so soon.” 

16 looked up at this creator then glanced away once he realized they had never stopped, “I told you I’d be back by this hour.” Gero frowned and snapped his hips forward causing 21 to emit a low groan, “Is that sass? That’s no way to talk to your father.” 16 frowned as well now, Gero only referred to himself as his father when he was in trouble. “Come over here,” the doctor growled out as he began picking up speed with his thrusting again. 16 slowly approached, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. 21 glanced at 16 then back at Gero, “H-Honey, a-are you sure we s-should bring him i-into this?” Gero chuckled and rubbed his thumb across her clit, “Don’t you think he’s handsome? Don’t you think we should make him feel appreciated?” 16 felt horrible, this situation was a nightmare for him. He didn’t want to be a part of this. Hearing the moans of 21 made his synthetic skin crawl, while he didn’t enjoy this scenario his body reacted positively. That brought up more questions than he’d like to think about, why was he even given certain body parts? He didn’t need them. Maybe Gero and Android 21 had planned this perverse family game. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand slide across his hip and squeeze his rear, he turned his attention to the limb and the person it was attached to. Gero was smirking as he massaged to fake flesh, 16 frowned and remained silent. “What’s the matter, 16? Don’t you want to join us? Or is it that you simply don’t know what to do?” Gero pulled his hand away and withdrew himself from 21, the female android let out a low groan as she was left empty and without release. “21, do you mind teaching our boy about sex?” Gero asked as he stroked his erect member. Android 21 slid off if the desk onto her shaky legs, she found strength to support herself when 16 stuck out his arm for her to steady herself with. “Thank you, 16. I...I’ll Take him to his room,” 21 said as she began walking to the room. When 16 didn’t follow Gero smacked him on the ass, “go on, don’t keep your mother waiting.” 16 silently walked after the female android, wary of what was to come. 21 had taken off her dress and now stood bare before him, 16’s senses were alerting him that something was wrong; he felt nervous perhaps? “16, I’d like you to completely undress for me; okay?” 16 followed the command and began taking off his armor, as he was pulling his spandex off he noticed Gero had entered the room. He felt like prey being stalked. 

Gero palmed at himself and chuckled, “don’t mind me, pay attention to her.” 16 turned his attention back to 21 and noticed she was looking at his simi-hard dick, he felt his inner mechanisms kick into overdrive; increasing his body temperature. He felt shame for the way his body was reacting to this attention, it was weird. 21 licked her lips and looked him up and down, “it’s been a while since I’ve seen you like this, since your recreation; am I correct?” There was a long pause until 16 spoke, “Yes.” 21 took a step forward to run her hands across his chest, “not in the mood for talking?” Android 21 lightly grasped his hand and guided him to the queen sized bed in the center of the room, “Please sit down, Try to keep your hands to yourself for now as well.” 16 did as instructed and glanced at Gero, he hadn’t left his spot and was still staring adamantly at the larger android. 

His attention shifted back to 21 when she took a seat on her knees in front of him, she smiled up at him and rubbed the inside of his thighs. “You look delicious like this,” 21 said as she gently gripped the base of his cock. 16 furrowed his brows, he wanted to leave. He didn’t care that he was hard, it was his body’s natural response to this stimulation; he didn’t agree with his body. 21 gave his dick a light squeeze then began pumping her hand along his length, “ya know, this is kind of like an experiment that your helping us with.” 16 felt the need to moan but he fought back the urge and closed his eyes, “a-an experiment?” 21 giggled and used her free hand to rub her clit, “we never knew how much of this kind of thing you’d be able to feel, why don’t you tell us how this feels.” 16 groaned and gripped the sheets underneath him when 21 ran her tongue against the underside of his member. His body may be enjoying this but his mind wasn’t, it was racing; trying to process everything. “It...it feels good,” the large ginger spoke after some time, it felt wrong to say that. 21 laughed and pulled her self away from him, “wonderful! Now listen, mommy and daddy wanna feel good too. You’re gonna help us with that.” 

21 moved to sit on the bed the scooted herself to lay in the middle of the mattress, “16, dear. Could you lay your head here please;” as 21 spoke she tapped the inside of her thigh. Android 16 frowned and looked back at Gero, he was touching himself. 16 did as Android 21 request and laid on his stomach with his head between her legs. “Good boy, now I need you to lick mommy’s pussy;” 21 groaned out as she fondled her own breasts. 16 looked at her wide eyed then looked down at her wet cunt, he couldn’t suppress a groan that escaped his throat when he saw her clit throb. The noise that came from him made him pause, why did he do that? “Aw come on 16, please cooperate,” 21’s soft voice reminded him of his task. He wordlessly drug his tongue up her slit, barley applying enough pressure to part her lower lips. 21 groaned in frustration and bucked against him trying to get more friction, “G-gero, do you mind helping a bit?” The doctor smirked and stepped up to the bedside, “of course not, dear. 16 back away for a moment.” Android 16 gladly did as he was told and sat up, scooting away. Gero slid onto the bed and gripped the underside of 21’s thigh, he turned her almost onto her side and he pressed a kiss against her shoulder as he rubbed his member against her entrance. “Now 16, if you would come back;” Gero said as he began slowly pushing himself into 21. 

16 clearly looked uncomfortable, he didn’t know why they insisted on involving him. He listened and brought himself back to his previous position, now with both of their privates in his face. He noticed that Gero had stopped halfway inside of 21, he glanced up and frowned when he saw that both of them were looking at him expectantly. He timidly licked across Gero’s shaft and around where they were connected, Gero groaned and pressed into 21 more. 16 continued to lightly drag his tongue across Gero’s member and occasionally lick 21’s clit, he let out a surprised grunt when 21 roughly gripped his hair. 21 pulled him closer to her cunt and groaned, “I can’t take it anymore! 16, use more pressure you prick! And go faster, damnit.” 16 huffed hot air from his chest, his internal temperature was getting a little too high. He did as she commanded and roughly licked at the sensitive cluster of nerves, 21 emitted a high pitched moan and raked her fingers through his scalp; “Fuck, yeah like that!” Gero picked up his pace, groaning low in 21’s ear. 21 let out a long groan and she bucked her hips for a moment before stilling. Gero let out a frustrated moan and pulled out of the female android, “damn, you came before me. I guess I need switch things up.” 16 got the hint and pulled away from them, he wiped his mouth and looked down at his painfully erect member. He hadn’t ever had this happen to his body, he didn’t like it. 

Gero grabbed the back of 16’s head and forced him to lean forward again, 16 laid with his head against 21’s stomach as Gero moved. If he had a pulse then it would have spiked when he felt Gero’s bony hands spread his ass, he looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows as his eyes widened, “W-What are you doing?” Gero spat onto his exposed entrance and rubbed his thumb over the ring of nerves, “I’m going to fuck you.” 16 froze completely when the doctor pressed hard enough to enter him, he looked away and pressed his face into 21’s lower stomach. Android 21 soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, “oh poor thing, does it hurt?” 16 closed his eyes tightly as Gero began thrusting his thumb inside of him, it didn’t hurt; it was just uncomfortable. The odd intrusion made his stomach feel weird, without realizing it he arched his back into the touch. 21 giggled and stroked her fingers against the shell of his ear, “it seems to be quite the opposite, is daddy making you feel good?” 16 couldn’t answer her because as he was about to speak Gero withdrew his thumb and smacked 16’s fatty rear, the large android let out a low groan then tensed; why did he make that sound again? 

Gero chuckled and squeezed a globe of flesh that was presented to him, “Oh, I think our boy likes it rough.” As Gero spoke 21 giggled, “I think so too, what a naughty boy.” Gero sat on his haunches and stroked his member, after a few slow strokes he spit into his palm and lubed himself. He pressed the head of his dick to Android 16’s entrance and leaned over him, “daddy’s gonna fuck you raw.” Gero’s words came out as a threatening growl that made 16’s cock throb. Why was his body reacting so positively to this? The large ginger let out a low groan as Gero tried to force himself inside of him, 16 wrapped his arms around 21’s torso and nuzzled his face against her. His mind was becoming fuzzy as Gero finally bottomed out, he was massive.

16 cried out when Gero ground against his prostate, it felt like an electrical shock down his spine that went straight to his dick. He tightened his grip on 21 and buried his face in her chest, his cheeks darkened in shade as embarrassment sat in. Gero slowly pulled out then rammed his full length into him again, “you’re so tight, doesn’t this feel good?” 16 panted softly as his hips jerked with each thrust, his internal body temperatures were reaching dangerous levels. Catastrophic system failure was imminent, he tried to tell them but only a loud groan left his lips. Gero picked up his pace an spanked the now trembling android, “good boy, you love daddy’s dick in your ass don’t you?” 16 responded with another loud moan, 21 continued to pet his head as she sat up; effectively wedging his face between her breasts. “It’s ok to be embarrassed, you’ve never done anything like this before,” 21 spoke softly and smiled at him. He glanced up at her from between her cleavage and quietly moaned, 21’s smile became more manic as she roughly gripped his hair; “don’t look at me like that unless you want me to get worked up again!” 

16 groaned and closed his eyes, he needed what little tenderness he could get right now. He felt used and it didn’t help when 21 pulled away from him, not being able to hold something made him feel unbalanced. His eyes widened when he sensed that 21 was powering up, he furrowed his brows when she transformed into her majin form. He stayed silent while he eyed her up and down, he noticed her new appendage and frowned. A large dick stood erect between her legs, she sat on her knees and pressed her member against his lips. “You’re so cute when you’re surprised, show mommy what I taught you earlier;” 21 purred out as she tangled her fingers in his hair once again and pulled him up by the synthetic hair. 16 looked over his shoulder at Gero, the doctor had slowed his movements; purposefully missing his prostate. He was taking a moment to act so Gero picked up his pace again, now aiming to hit his prostate. 16 loudly moaned and 21 took that as an opportunity to shove her cock into his mouth, 16 gagged and tried to pull his head away but Android 21 held him in place. “Your mouth feels so good, you’re mommy’s little cockslut aren’t you?” 21 continued to gag him as she thrusted into his mouth. 16 felt tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes, he couldn’t breathe; he needed to breathe so he could cool down his internal systems. He continued to let out loud moans as Gero quickly rammed into his prostate, the doctor rubbed his ass then smacked it hard; “it sounds like he’s gonna cum just from being pounded by his daddy.” 16 couldn’t even process what Gero said, he just knew that his body was alerting him to get air. 

Android 21 kept up her brutal pace of ramming her cock down his throat, she smirked and slid her tail around him to wrap around his neck. 16 moaned and pressed his hips back to meet Gero’s, he couldn’t take this anymore; he felt like he was going to die. He brought his hand down to quickly jerk himself off, his dick ached from the lack of attention. “There he goes, what a little bitch. Trying to get off before us,” Gero said as he smacked his rear again. “I guess we’ll just have to hurry up then!” 21 giggled after responding, she could feel her dick sliding against the inside of this throat. Both scientists set a brutal pace of fucking him, 21 was the first to cum. She came with a high pitched moan and ejaculated in his mouth, when she pulled out of him she let go of his hair; he collapsed onto his face panting desperately as he tried to cool down. Tears steamed down his face and cum dripped from his mouth, he couldn’t stop touching himself. He felt good. 

When Gero slowed he didn’t think anything of it but when Gero reached around him and grabbed his arms he let out a low whimper, the doctor forced 16’s arms behind his back and held them there. “You want to cum so badly, don’t you? Well I’m gonna make you cum, you’re not gonna get yourself off;” Gero said lowly. Android 16 felt himself losing his control, “p-please, please hurry;” the large android whined. Gero’s hips snapped back into action and he repeatedly hit his prostate, 16 began shaking as his own release drew near. Gero’s hips stuttered and he let out a low moan, 16 felt the doctor’s hot cum jet against his prostate and that pushed him over the edge. 16 came with a loud moan and went limp as he panted into the mattress. Gero let go of his arms and pulled out, he took a moment to catch his breath before stuffing himself back into his pants. Everything was hazy for 16, his hearing was muffled and he felt numb. He vaguely heard something about 21 and Gero taking a shower and leaving him alone in the room. As the door clicked shut he looked around, neither of them were there anymore. 

He shakily reached for a pillow and rolled onto his side, 16 hugged the pillow to his chest and hid his face in it. He’d just power down and realize this was all a nightmare, he’d wake up fully clothed and realize that he had slipped past them and decided to rest while they did whatever they wanted in the lab. He’d convince himself of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions of what I should do to poor 16, leave a comment and I might do it.


End file.
